faerunfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Athkatla
Athkatla gilt als eine der sieben lebhaftesten Städte Faerûns und ist die Hauptstadt von Amn. Sie ist auch bekannt als die Stadt der Münzen. Für einen bestimmten Preis kann man hier jede nichtmagische Ware erhalten. Nachdem es nun die einzige freie Hafenstadt Amns ist, kommen alle Schiffe von Maztica hierher und machen die Stadt zum wichtigsten Umschlagsplatz für exotische Früchte, Edelsteine und große Mengen an Gold. Der Markt, bekannt als Waukeens Promenade, ist doppelt so groß wie der Markt von Tiefwasser. Über der Bucht liegt Goldspire, ein berühmter Tempel Waukeens, der fast so groß ist wie eine kleine Stadt. Der Alandor Fluss schneidet die Stadt praktisch in zwei Hälften, nördlich finden sich die Villenviertel der Reichen, sowie der Tempelbezirk und das Regierungsviertel, südlich liegen die Armenviertel, der Markt, der Friedhof und im Westen der Hafen. Athkatla ist eine Stadt des Handels und Geschäfts und manchmal wird das Gesetz zugunsten des Profits und Gedeihens solcher Dinge ein Auge zu gedrückt. Bewohner und Leben in der Stadt Die Stadt ist ein Zentrum des Handels und wird damit von allen Völkern Faerûns besucht. Man wird hier also auf eine Mischung verschiedenster Rassen treffen, wenngleich Menschen in der Überzahl sind. Die Bewohner sind besonders misstrauisch gegenüber Anwendern der Arkanen Kunst. Sie werden hier weit offener auf Respektlosigkeit und Abscheu treffen, als irgendwo sonst in Amn. So lange sie nichts tun, um ihre Identität als Magier oder Hexenmeister zu verbergen, werden sie oftmals höhere Preise als alle anderen zahlen oder länger auf Dienstleistungen warten müssen. Es kann sogar vorkommen, dass sie schlecht von den Stadtwachen oder Leibgarden reicher Bürger behandelt werden. Die Stadt gleicht einem geschäftigen Bienenstock und ist ein Ort, angefüllt mit Karawanenwagen auf den Hauptstraßen, an deren Seiten Geschäfte und Verkaufsstände um die Aufmerksamkeit der Kunden buhlen. An jeder Ecke gibt es günstige Lebensmittel und Erfrischungen gibt es für die Reisenden. Das Besondere ist, dass die Bevölkerung in den Sommermonaten auf mehr als 400.000 Einwohner anwachsen kann. Zu dieser Zeit finden sich unzählige Gäste, Händler und die Bauern und Geschäftsleute aus dem amnischen Hinterland in der Stadt, um hier ihre Geschäfte abzuschließen. In den Wintermonaten ist es relativ ruhig, da die Kälte aus den nahen Wolkengipfeln die Stadt oft für einige Zeit vom Rest der Welt abschneidet. Politik und Regierung Die Stadt ist der Sitz des Konzils der Fünf (früher Konzil der Sechs), welche sowohl Amn, als auch dessen Hauptstadt regieren. Sie dachten damals, dass Anonymität sie der schlimmsten Bürden Herrschender entbindet. Deshalb traugen sie bei Auftritten nur lange Gewänder mit verhüllenden Kapuzen. Heutzutage (1479) regieren sie ganz offen und jeder kennt ihre Identität. Die Mitglieder werden von Amns Handelsfamilien gestellt. Militär und Sicherheitskräfte Die Garnison der Stadt beherbergt 4000 Soldaten. Des Weiteren unterhält die Marine Amns hier acht Schiffe mit 900 trainierten Seesoldaten und Matrosen. Jedes der größeren Handelshäuser unterhält außerdem noch eine eigene Garde von 100 bis 500 Söldnern. Geschichte Die Stadt wurde im Jahr der Grauen Bärte, 100 TZ, gegründet. 1361 TZ brach Cordell von Amn aus auf und entdeckte Maztica. Für Athkatla und Murann bedeutete das seitdem einen enormen Aufschwung. Seit Athkatla die einzige Hafenstadt Amns ist, hat sich der Warenverkehr aus der neuen Welt nur noch vervielfacht. In jüngster Zeit hat Amn mit vielerlei Problemen zu kämpfen, die auch an seiner Hauptstadt nicht spurlos vorbei gingen. Der Süden des Landes wurde von einer Monsterhorde überrannt und steht seitdem unter Kontrolle des Sythillisian Imperiums. Die beiden Städte Riatvin und Trailstone haben sich von Amn losgesagt und dem südlichen Nachbarn Tethyr angeschlossen. Daraufhin hat der Konzil der Sechs den Handel mit diesen Gebieten und dem südlichen Nachbarn eingestellt. Die wohl größte Sorge der Stadt und des ganzen Landes ist jedoch das Verschwinden von Waukeen. Die Göttin des Handels war die am meisten geachtetste Schutzpatronin der Stadt und der Sitz ihres Kultes von ganz Faerûn befindet sich in Goldspire, im Norden Athkatlas. Doch nun weiß niemand mehr um ihren Verbleib und die Sorge ihrer Kleriker ist auch die Sorge des Landes. Diese Probleme werden überall besprochen und nähren die wildeste Spekulationen in den Kneipen. Nach außen hin scheint aber das Leben weiterzugehen und Geschäft bleibt Geschäft. Wichtige Orte und Stadtteile right|thumb|250px|Waukeens Promenade Waukeens Promenade und das Zentrumsviertel Waukeens Promenade ist ein riesiger Marktplatz im Zentrum der Stadt, der ein wenig wie eine Arena aussieht, deren vier Terrassen um den Zentralplatz ansteigen. Im Grunde ist es auch tatsächlich eine Arena der Händler und Geschäftstüchtigen. Die Wände dieser Anlage sind reich mit Stuck und Säulen verziert, die den Reichtum der Handelsmetropole nur zu deutlich vor Augen führen. Die oberen Ebenen bieten im heißen Sommer Schatten für die unteren Terassen. Rampen führen zu ihnen hinauf, breit genug, um ganze Fuhrwerke sicher herauf zu transportieren. In den Geschäften der Einbuchtungen, Ställe und Terassen lässt sich praktisch jedes nichtmagische Ding erstehen, dass man für genug Geld kaufen kann. Wer schon immer mal Mais aus Maztica probieren oder Pfauenfedern aus Kara-Tur sehen wollte, wird hier mit Sicherheit fündig. Es wird für Fremde jedoch schwer erscheinen, das zu finden, was man wirklich sucht. Hunderte von Läden erstrecken sich über die vier Ebenen und die Suche nach einem bestimmten Gut mag sich über Stunden hinziehen. Wie üblich wird man nirgends Preise finden. Möchte man etwas kaufen, wird der Verkäufer eine verhältnismäßig hohe Summe nennen, denn Feilschen wird hier geradezu erwartet und ist wichtiger Bestandteil des Einkauferlebens. *Abenteurers Allerlei – ein berühmter Laden in der untersten Ebene. Es heißt, dass man hier sogar magische Dinge für einen horrenden Preis findet. *Silberale Halle – eine Taverne und Unterkunft für Reisende und Karawanenhändler. Sie findet sich nur wenige Straßen, etwa eine Viertelstunde zu Fuß, von der Promenade entfernt und ist es eines der ältesten Etablissements in Athkatla. Sie wird von Hansol Ynnilross geführt. Es handelt sich um ein altes, vierstöckiges Gebäude. Man erkennt es an einem Schild, auf dem ein silberner Becher mit überschäumenden Gebräu abgebildet ist. Es ist immer geschäftig, aber niemals überfüllt. *Mithrest Inn – eine kleine, sehr saubere und nicht ganz billige Unterkunft für Reisende, die Komfort zu schätzen wissen. Es handelt sich um ein rustikales und gemütliches Etablissement einige Straßen nördlich von Waukeens Promenade. *Delosar’s Taverne – eine alte und gut geführte Kneipe südlich von Waukeens Promenade. Die Preise sind anständig und sie wird oft von Angehörigen der Stadtgarde besucht. *The Seas Bounty – ist eine Festhalle, Taverne und Hotel, ganz im Norden des Zentrums, direkt am Fluss. Sie ist alt, wird vom Besitzer mit Stolz betrieben, aber mit miserablem Service und überteuerten Preisen. Hier trifft sich die reiche amnische Jugend, was den hakenhändigen Besitzer „Daumen“ zum Anheben der Preise bewogen haben mag. Hafenviertel Ein zwielichtiger und dennoch wohl der wichtigste Bereich der Stadt. Hier landen die Schiffe aus aller Welt, aber vor allem die Goldschiffe aus Maztica. Irgendwo im Viertel soll sich auch das Hauptquartier der Schattendiebe befinden. Das Hafenviertel bildet sich aus dem Szepterbezirk und westlichen Teilen des Zentrums. *Seeschatz ist eine berüchtigte Seemansspelunke, die auch eine Unterkunft für die Nacht bietet. Wächterviertel Im Südosten der Stadt befindet sich ein kleiner, ummauerter Bereich, das Wächerviertel mit einem der Stadttore. *Five Flagons – eine relativ neue und saubere Taverne. Sie ist gut besucht und bekannt dafür, dass man hier jedes Getränk bekommen kann, dass man auf Faerûn kennt. Die Taverne ist sauber, aber auch teuer. * Den of the Seven Vales – eine Festhalle und ein Hotel. Es ist sehr groß und bei Händlern und Abenteurern gleichermaßen beliebt. Nachfragen, wo denn die sieben Täler seien, werden nur mit einem Lächeln beantwortet „’s brachte dich doch hier rein, oder?“ Der Service ist gut, die Preise sind hoch. Friedhof Durch eine Mauer vom Rest Athkatlas getrennt, befindet sich der Friedhof im Süden der Stadt. Zahlreiche kleine Gräber armer Leute befinden sich zwischen prachtvollen Grüften und Mausoleen der Reichen. Es heißt, dass es hier unterirdische Katakomben gäbe, voll mit Ungeziefer und Untoten. Kanalisation Wie jede moderne und zivilisierte Stadt hat Athkatla auch eine Kanalisation. Wie jede moderne Großstadt, hat diese auch ein Ungezieferproblem. Monster, Insekten, Spinnen und vielleicht auch gesellschaftlicher Abschaum geben sich hier ein Stelldichein. Slums Was wäre eine Gesellschaft der Reichen und Schönen, wenn sie sich nicht von Armen abgrenzen könnte? Die Slums sind die Heimat der glücklosen Bevölkerungsteile. Hier finden sich die schmutzigsten und billigsten Kneipen, Bordelle und auch so mancher Sklavenhandel findet hier statt. *Kupferkrone heißt eine berüchtigte Kneipe der Slums. Hier ist immer was los, sei es eine Schlägerei zwischen Gästen, ein Gladiatorenkampf, Drogenkonsum oder Vergnügungen mit leichten Mädchen in den Hinterzimmern. Man sollte allerdings kein Problem mit Schmutz haben. Für so manch reichen Schnösel ist dieser Ort ein großes Abenteuer, oder eine Flucht vor dem bösen Weib daheim. Sie machen einen Teil des Zentrums und Brückenviertels aus. Brückenviertel Durch die Stadt schlängelt sich ein breiter Fluss, über den sich im Brückenviertel die Übergänge befinden. Sie trennen Viertel der Armen von denen der Reichen. Im Brückenviertel vermischt sich das Ganze etwas. Man kann hier das Gasthaus Fünf Krüge finden. Flussviertel Es liegt direkt auf der anderen Seite des Flusses, gegenüber des Brückenviertels und grenzt im Norden an den Gemmenbezirk, im Osten an das Händlerviertel. * Kupferkrone – eine Taverne, in der sich Schmuggler und Piraten treffen. Der Service ist mies, aber die Preise sind niedrig. Sie liegt nahe der Brücke über den Fluss (siehe Slums). Tempelbezirk Im Nördlichen Teil, hoch über der Stadt, befindet sich der Tempelbezirk. Tempel aller wichtigen Götter, welche in Amn Verehrung finden, sind hier versammelt. Hier befindet sich auch die Hohe Halle, Hauptquartier des Ritterorden des Strahlenden Herzens. *Tempel Helm *Tempel Lathanders (siehe Gemmenbezirk) *Tempel Talos Regierungsviertel und Gemmenbezirk left|thumb|250px|Dom der RoseIn einem besseren, weil sauberen, Stadtteil befindet sich das Regierungsviertel, bzw. der Gemmenbezirk. Zwischen den Villen der Reichen kann man sich hier auch im Ratsgebäude mit Regierungsbeamten treffen. Man kann es an einem kleinen Park erkennen, welcher sich vor dem prachtvollen Kuppelbau befindet. *Dom der Rose – direkt an der Grenze zum Tempelviertel gelegen, liegt der Tempel und das Kloster Lathanders. Das dreistöckige Gebäude wird von einer großen Kuppel gekrönt, welche mit rosenverziertem Glas geschmückt ist und im Sonnenaufgang zu glühen scheint. Der Morgenmeister Thaddin Dawnhunter überwacht hier den Orden Lathanders und seine Anhänger. Er gilt als fromm und wenig geschäftstüchtig. *Adamantine Mug – eine Taverne an der Grenze zum Tempelviertel, im östlichen Gemmenbezirk. Eingesessenes Handelsvolk sucht sie auf und ist gegenüber Fremden oft misstrauisch, bis sie eine Runde spendiert haben. Ein guter Ort, um nichtgeschäftliche Dinge zu besprechen, der Service ist ausgezeichnet, die Preise sind niedrig. Wellenviertel Das Wellenviertel ist der nordwestliche Teil der Stadt, wird im Süden vom Fluss, im Westen vom Meer, im Norden von der Stadtmauer und im Osten vom Tempel- und Gemmenviertel begrenzt. *Mondhalle – ein siebenseitiger Tempel Selûnes, direkt am Meer gelegen. Lunar Aryn Gallowglass, eine alte Halbschwester des Tyrannen von Tethyr, führt den Orden hier an. Sie ist recht geschäftstüchtig und besitzt drei Handelsschiffe, deren Gewinne sie aber meist in ihren Orden investiert. right|thumb|250px|Athkatla und Goldspire 'Goldspire' Goldspire ist eine Enklave der Kleriker Waukeens. Die Anlage ist ummauert und liegt nördlich der eigentlichen Stadt Athkatla. Man muss die Stadt durch das Nordtor verlassen und sich links zur Küste hin halten, um sie zu erreichen. Sie hat die Ausmaße einer kleineren Stadt und ist damit ein riesiges Zeichen der Verbundenheit Amns mit der Göttin des Handels und Geschäfts. Innerhalb der Mauern leben an die 1000 Anhänger und Diener Waukeens und etwa 150 Kleriker. Auf dem Gelände gibt es seit einiger Zeit auch eine Tanzhalle und ein Gasthaus für die Reichen. Die Anlage wurde von mehr als zwölf wichtigen Handelshäusern und einflussreichen Familien Amns gestiftet und gesponsert. Arbalests Haus Nördlich der Stadt und etwas östlich von Goldspire liegt das Kloster und der Tempel des Gottes Milil. Er ruhte hier während der Zeit der Sorgen und noch heute beherbergt es ein mächtiges Instrument, den Blasebalg von Milil, den man auch noch bis in den Hafen der Stadt hören kann. Der Gott ließ hier ein Portal direkt zur Schule der Barden von Neu Olamn in Tiefwasser entstehen. Quellen *''Campaign Setting'' *''Lands of Intrigue'' *''For duty & deity'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Schatten von Amn'' en:Athkatla Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:West Faerûn Kategorie:Metropolen